rizzoliandislesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bassholes
Bassholes is the second episode of the sixth season. Plot Jane and Maura find themselves submerged in the cutthroat, high-stakes world of competitive bass fishing when a tournament-leading fisherman is killed. At the same time, Frankie is paying the price after losing a bet. Cast Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Idara Victor as Nina Holiday *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli Guest cast *Adam Sinclair as Kent Drake *Lochlyn Munro as Skeet Martin *Abby Brammell as Linda Hendrickson *Austin Highsmith as Carla Harris *Gary Hudson as Jay Butler *Dave Power as Cliff Davis *John Rushing as Boyd Jones *Aaron Pont as Mark Harris *Jaime Collaco as Officer Garcia *Amaris Davidson as Debbie *Chase Kim as Det. James Ward Quotes Jane Rizzoli: in I'm starving! Maura Isles: Good Morning. What are you looking for? Jane Rizzoli: A piece of bread or a muffin. In your world: a croissant Maura Isles: Carbs Jane Rizzoli: Yes! Maura Isles: Empty calories Jane Rizzoli: at the crime scene, seeing Korsak and Frankie quarrel What's up? Vince Korsak: Frankie lost a bet, and I get to pick his punishment. But you're probably talking about the crime scene, don't you? Maura Isles: the victim Huh? Jane Rizzoli: What is it? Maura Isles: This blood pooling! Something's not right Jane Rizzoli: What are you thinking? Maura Isles: I'm gonna have to investigate further Vince Korsak: Surprise, surpise Maura Isles: So, do you want the bad news or... the bad news? Jane Rizzoli: Hmm, you pick Jane Rizzoli: How long were you two together? Linda Hendrickson: Not long, I broke it off. Mark wasn't my kind a guy Vince Korsak: I... I got to say: I'm surprised he was your kind of guy, even for a little while Linda Hendrickson: It's tough for me to meet men Jane Rizzoli: You're surrounded by men! Linda Hendrickson: So are you! Does that make it easier? Jane Rizzoli: the lab You rang? Maura Isles: Yes. There's something very interesting about the big fish that was found in Mark's live well when he died Jane Rizzoli: Is that the fish that kept swimming toward me? The cute one? Maura Isles: Yes! Jane Rizzoli: You killed him! 'cause you were jealous! Maura Isles: Well, he was sick. That's why he kept swimming around repetitively and banging into the glass Jane Rizzoli: Sick of love! Maura Isles: Uh! Well, I cured him! Jane Rizzoli: a row boat, Jane is doing the rowing Did you know that because of all the pollution the bass are changing sexes, with the male carrying the eggs? Jane Rizzoli: very surprised Well, it's about time! Jane Rizzoli: You did not know that! Maura Isles: Yes, I did. I read it in a science journal. You? Jane Rizzoli: Remember that book Skeet gave me? Interesting Maura Isles: Skeet? Jane Rizzoli: The book! Kent Drake: on the lake, on a motor boat If Jane asks: you rowed! Kent Drake: You two have a unique relationship, don't you? I'm still trying to figure it out Maura Isles: Me too! Maura Isles: an unclear answer I can never tell when you are joking Kent Drake: I know! Jane Rizzoli: Well, someone is lying! Vince Korsak: Carla? Jane Rizzoli: No, everybody else Clips Bassholes - Morning Banter Bassholes - Cupcakes Gallery S06E02.jpg 6x02.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes